


Free meal :)

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dubcon Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy n Wil go to a waffle house then go home lol idk read for yourself
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125





	Free meal :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired from a pretty old schlattbur fic I read like FOREVER ago. So the waffle house idea was taken from there and also my memory lmaO.  
> Anyways hope u enjoy and please don't read if it makes u uncomfortable <3

Tommy and Wilbur were walking around town, this was their second time meeting up. This time though was way more exciting considering it was only them. 

It took a lot of convincing for both Tommy's parents AND Wilbur, but when it was all sorted out Tommy couldn't have been more happy. He would be meeting up with Wilbur, His best friend and crush! 

So here they were, laughing and joking about random shit as they walk through the streets of Brighton. 

"Hey, wanna go have dinner?" Wilbur suddenly asks, making the other break out of his train of thought 

"Oh yeah, I'm fucking starving" He snickers 

"Great, I know a waffle house not too far from here." He says, taking the younger by the hand. 

It was a simple and friendly gesture, but it made Tommy flush red and look away as the brunette dragged him to the place where they would be eating. 

They arrive at the place and head in. It's way warmer than outside where it had been previously snowing, so they both take off their jackets. 

They sit down and look through the menu, talking about what they should order. 

They soon see a waitress approaching them. 

"Hello, welcome to the waffle house. What would you like to order?" She asks sweetly 

"Oh we'd just like two plates of steak and eggs, if that's okay?" Wil speaks up 

"Good it, anyways it's two at the price of one for couples today because of valentines day, So instead of 20 dollars it will be just 10." The waitress smiles 

"Oh we're not dat-" Tommy starts but is cut off by Wil 

"Great, Thank you." He smiles 

The waitress leaves and Tommy glances at Wilbur, clearly confused 

"What? I'm not gonna pass up the opportunity of a free meal. Besides, we'll probably never see her ever again. It's fine" Wilbur explains 

Tommy just nods with a blush on his face. 

The waitress comes back after about 15 minutes, placing the food on the table. They start eating while talking about what they should do later. 

They pay up and quickly leave after they're done. 

"See? Nothing happened." Wil says while wrapping his arm around the shorter's shoulder, causing him to flinch. 

"Y-Yeah, but it's still kinda weird to lie like that that you're my boyfriend" He laughs awkwardly 

Wilbur raises and eyebrow and gives him a sly smile 

"Wanna make it not a lie then?" He asks 

Tommy stops. 

"W-What?!" 

Wil just chuckles and continues walking. 

He was playing with fire. 

Tommy quickly pinches himself, questioning if he's dreaming. 

The rest of the walk it's quiet, neither knowing what to say after the earlier conversation.

They then arrive back at Wilbur's apartment, taking off their shoes and jackets then walking to the living room, flopping onto the couch. Not saying a single word for the whole time. 

"So- are we gonna stream like we said earlier or?" Tommy blurts out 

"Ughhhh, I'm so tired. Can't we just-", Wilbur scoots over closer to Tommy wrapping his arms around the younger's waist once again and shoving his face in his shirt, causing him to go completely red "-Lay down like this?" 

'What the fuck is he doing?!' Tommy is so confused, but at the same time he doesn't want to let go. Is Wilbur playing with him? Did Wil find out he liked him and is just teasing him? Or is he simply overthinking this? Friends hug all the time, what's so weird about this? 

Well, the weird part about this is that Wilbur is 24, and Tommy is- not an adult. 

"W-What the fuck are you doing?" Tommy mutters, knowing if he tries being any louder his voice will betray him 

"What? Do you want me to let go?" He can feel the older's smirk against his stomach, that's only being covered by his thin shirt. 

"N-No." 

"Alright." 

They just sit like that for a while, before Wilbur finally decides to sit up. 

He takes his phone from the nightstand and just starts scrolling through Twitter, completely ignoring the confused teen. 

'This fucker's gotta be kidding me.' Tommy thinks sarcastically 'He really thinks he can just do that and get away with it?!' 

Tommy moves closer to Wil, bringing his face closer to the other, quickly placing a peck on his temple before going back and scrolling through his own phone. 

Wilbur's eyes widen at the action, freezing completely still. What was he supposed to do during this kind of situation!? He did just cuddle with the younger a few moments ago, so he couldn't exactly scold him or anything. 

"What?" Tommy asks slyly 

Well, he was in too deep anyways, might as well go with it. 

"You're such a brat." The older mumbled, then soft lips were being pressed up against Tommy's. 

Tommy stood in shock for a second. Fucking Wilbur soot was kissing him. 

Before reacting, Tommy moved his hand hesitantly to Wil's hair. The blonde felt a hand move up his spine, and another one cupping his face. 

Butterflies were having a dance party in his stomach. 

He put his other hand on the back of the brunette's neck, and he was instantly pressed up against the couch, laying on his back. 

All care of the world around him disappeared as the only thing that was going through his brain "More. More. More. More." 

He felt rush of emotions coursing through his veins and reaching his heart. 

Wilbur pulled away, smirking, still on top of Tommy. 

"What?" He smirked. 

"You prick." Tommy mumbled, sending the other into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed!  
> Pls comment idc if its hate or anything tell me how your day was I love interacting 😭  
> anyways have a good day or night!! and happy valentines day :]


End file.
